


Scavenger Hunt: Chuck Hansen Edition

by Cant_Get_Enough



Series: The Misadventures of Chuck and Raleigh [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck is emotionally constipaited, Cuddles, M/M, Max just being a dog, Near the end though, Raleigh cares, Sarcasm, as usual, but he tries, but it all works out, dash of fluff, just doesn't know how to show it, lots and lots of cuddles, mako being an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Get_Enough/pseuds/Cant_Get_Enough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're just an asshole. Always have been. Always will be Hansen".</p>
<p>"You don't know anything about me Becket." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also known as the one where Raleigh says some mean stuff about Chuck and discovers he knows nothing about him, and for some odd reason, he really wants to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will you be my valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> So the timing of this does take place after the fight between Chuck and Raleigh. So think along those lines..... and uh.. enjoy!

"I'm not in the mood Chuck okay? Just- just fuck off yeah?" 

"Wow. Okay. First off, good afternoon to you as well grumpy ass. Second thing I came here to say I'm s-.... I'm sorr..y.. yeah.. sorry." 

" Don't strain yourself there dingo. And it doesn't matter you're only apologizing cause Herc forced you to. Just save it will ya? I don't really care" Raleigh finished off with a sigh and hand thorugh his short cut hair. Raleigh looked up and saw Chuck staring at him as if he just kicked Max in the face. "What?" 

".... Why are you being such a dick about this? So what if I'm only doing this cause Herc made me? Just take the fucking apology you asswipe."

Chuck looked odly pissed off with Raleigh at the moment. Something he didn't quite get, seeing as the guy hated him.  _The fuck is with him today? Why is he being so persistant? And why does he look almost sad? Jesus christ I don't have time for this shit._ Raleighs thoughts were going a mile a minute.

"Why the _fuck_ would I take an apology from someone like you?"

Chucks jaw seemed to wire shut, making his already defined jaw that much more defined.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Raleigh?" Chuck said through gritted teeth.

"It's just supposed to mean that you're an asshole. Hard to take an apology from an asshole who's ego is as big as fucking Russia sometimes." he replied smoothly.

"Oh  _I'm_ the asshole cause I'm trying to apologize. Excuse the **FUCK** out of me if I'm trying to be the bigger person here" Chuck waved his hand in between them to indicate what he was talking about. Raleigh scoffed and huffed out a laugh.

"Yeah you? The bigger person? Bitch please, I'll believe that when it doesn't sound so forced. Like it isn't slowly killing you to actually say SORRY."  _Fucking dick_

"Screw you at least I said it first!" Chucks face was currently turning a nice shade of red. By now all Raleigh wanted to do was go lay down and catch up on some sleep. Hell, maybe even shower. He didn't have to be standing here bickering with Mr. I've got daddy issues.

" Look, like I said. I don't wanna deal with this right now. Just fuck off. I've got stuff to do that doesn't involve bickering with you."

"Fuck you. Why won't you just take the damn apology Becket?!" there was a vien steadily increasing in size across Chucks forhead, making him look beyond pissed, more like ready to hulk-the-fuck-out.

"Becasue you're just.....-"  _Dammit how do I phrase this lightly? Actually you know what? This dickweed clocked me in the jaw. Screw sincerity._

_"_ You're just an asshole. Always have been. Always will be." Raleigh was pissed now too. He was tired of seeing the little pricks face. He'd already seen it enough for one day. But before he could continue to stay pissed at Chuck he looked up to see Chuck's face. He looked up expecting him to be pissed of course, the guy did just call him an asshole for the up tenth time, but what he didn't expect was the hurt in his eyes. Or the very slight, almost non existent frown upon Chucks lips.

Chucks bottom lip just barely quivered as he managed to say with both hurt and rage " You don't know anything about me Becket" and with that he turned and stormed off. Leaving Raleigh in a big  _what the fuck just happened_ pile of shit.

Raleigh didn't want to go after him of course, but he couldn't help but constantly think about what Chuck had said.  _You don't know anything about me Becket._  Which was true. The only thing he knew was that Hansen didn't exactly have the perfect attitude. But nothing else. Not like his favorite color, or food, or the place he grew up, Raleigh didn't know what Chuck was like when he's drunk (if he even drinks). He doesn't know what it must've been like for him growing up in this program, having to fight Kaiju with the weight of thousands of civilians on your shoulders and only being 15. Raleigh knew complete and total jack shit about the Australian man. And he found, for some odd God unknowing reason, that he didn't like that. He wanted to know Chuck more, better, and as soon as possible. Which is why he was now on a mission. A mission to figure out exactly  _who_ Chuck Hansen really was.

 

* * *

**DAY 1**

 

"Jesus christ Becket! You scared the living shit out of me!" Chuck put his hand on his chest, over his heart, but put it back down at his side when he noticed Raleigh staring.

Raleigh was waiting for Chuck outside the gym.  _Mother fucker is in there for like, four hours. What the fuck do you do in a gym for four hours? Maybe he's a body builder? Wonder if he's on steroids......?_

"Are you on steroids?" Raleigh asked.

"Um, what the fuck brought this on Becket? And why are you even talking to me? Last time I checked I was just an asshole with an ego the size of Russia?" Raleigh noticed Chuck sounded almost hurt at the very end. Chuck was also very pointedly not making eye contact with him.

"Look, about that. I really am sorry. Okay? I was having a bad day and I took it out on you.... I'm sorry." Raleigh ran a hand through his hair.  _Jesus I gotta stop doing that when I'm nervous._

"Oh so just because _you_ have a bad day means you can run around calling people assholes now huh? Besides, that doesn't answer why you're here now."

"You're right, I had no excuse to do that to you and like I said before.. I'm sorry. Now I'm here becuase I've decided to take up our challenge, or game, or what ever the hell" Raleigh shoved his hands in his pockets and noticed the way Chuck fit in his shirt. It was a nice shade of  _fuck me against the wall till I'm sceaming for more Raww-leigh,_ other wise known as grey. His shoulders were straining against the fabric right along side his biceps, and triceps, and deltoids and  _Jesus this guy is like a fucking greek god._  

"I'm sorry did you just call me a greek god?" Chuck was turning a nice shade of pink, and it wasn't from having just done a workout.

_OH MY GOD I SAID THAT OUT LOUD. Kill me, seriously, just throw me in the ocean and let the Kaiju have me._

_Lets be real here though Raleigh.... you'd love to see those muscles working underneath you. Oh for fuck sake Becket keep it together! You cannot pop a stiffy right now cause christ knows this is weird enough._

"Uh no I didn't you must be hearing things", Raleigh tried to play it off smoothly even though his face was a new, unknowing shade of red by now, "besides thats not the point. I've come here to say-"

"You take me up on the challenge. I heard you the first time eskimo, but the problem is, I have no fucking clue what you're talking about." Chuck's arms were across his chest, making the shirt stretch impossibly wider against his muscles. He stil had a shit eating gri on his face, from earlier when Raleigh called him a greek god. _  
_

"Well you know, yesterday when you said ' ** _You don't know_ _anything_ _about_ _me_** ' all ready to hulk out and shit, I decided that you were right. And I've come here to say.. that um.. I-I..."

"Yeeeesss Raw-leigh?" Chucks grin was like the fucking cheshire cat.

"Um.. okay well I want to get to know you Chuck. I realized yesterday I was jumping to conclusions and I've been too quick to judge you... I would like to change that".

Chucks grin had fallen off his face. Instead is was replaced with almost a pained expression. Like he was being stabbed, right at this moment, with rusty spoon, and he was bleeding out.

"Did I say something wrong Chuck?"

"It may seem like a joke to you, but it's not to me. So please just stop fucking with me." With that Chuck grabbed his gym back and started to walk away. 

"Wait, no Chuck! It's not a joke- Chuck! I'm sorry just please Chuck! Oh for fuck sake!"

Raleigh stood there waiting for couple moments, deciding whether or not he wanted to follow Chuck. He eventually decided against it seeing as Chuck might not really be to happy to see him right now. _How do I convince him it's not a joke?_ Raleigh pondered,   _I_ _have to show him I do care and want to get to know him......_ _What_ _if I got him a gift? Yeah that could work!....... What the fuck do I get Chuck Hansen as a gift? Crap. Back to square one._

Raleigh gets up and starts to head back to his room. He has no idea what to do for Chuck, hell, he doesn't even know where to begin , what with Chuck being a complicated, emotionally distraught Jaeger pilot. He's about to lose all hope when he sees the calander hanging out side of the mess hall. It's got the dates of training meets and expected Kaiju attacks on it, but it had Raleighs way out of the gutter with Chuck.

Raleighs fingers fall right on tomorrows date.

"Fucking jackpot."

* * *

 

**DAY 2**

 

"What's Chucks favorite candy?" Raleigh asked as he slipped in to the seat right beside Herc on the bench in the mess hall.

"The hells brought this on? You gonna start buying him candy?" Confusion was spread all over Hercs face.

"Well, I was planning on buying him candy yes. More specifically chocolate, if he likes it, but that's why I'm here. To figure that out. And some other things" Raleigh swept a hand through his hair and over his face.

"This is beyond weird mate, but uh, Chuck loves Hershey. Just plain ol' hershey bars. Could put away ten pounds of stuff if he wanted to, fat little bugger", Herc was laughing a little to himself while throwing down bread to Max so he could eat it. Everytime the dog looked back up to see if Herc was going to throw another piece,it was like the dog was staring at god himself.  _I wish my life could be as simple as yours is._ Raleigh thought.

"So just plain Hershey's? No sour candy? Does he liked stuffed animals? Does he like flowers? What about gift cards? You think he likes gift cards? What about roses? Tulips? Is your son gay?"

" Slow the fuck down. Breathe, there we go, thats it. Now to answer all your quesitons, yes, just plain hershey's. No, he hates sour candy, choked on it once as a kid, turned the poor bastards face blue, hasn't liked it since. He likes soft things, so I guess yes to the stuffed animals. He doesn't care for flowers, never has, he thinks they die to fast and are a waste of time. He's fine with gift cards. Especially Starbucks gift cards. No roses, no tulips. And yes, I do believe my son is gay. We done with the twenty quesitons so you can tell me exactly what the hell is going on ?"

Herc stared him down like a hawk staring it prey. Max seemed to be doing the same thing as if he knew somehow, that all Raleigh wanted to do half the time is just wreck Chuck. Fuck him sensless until he can't walk, until he has bruises on his neck, hips, and torso. He seems to know about that fact that now the only way for Raleigh to get off was to think about Chuck underneath him, fidgiting and begging for Raleigh- no  _Raw-_ leigh  to just  _pick up the fucking pace. I need you inside me already. I wanna feel you cum inside me._

"To bo completely honest sir, I've been a jackass to your son and I'm trying to make up for it. Only, he seems to think it's a joke and that I hate him, which is not at all what I feel about him".

"So how do you feel about my son then Becket?" Herc was now leaning forward on the table, the stern glare still on his face.

"Well I like your son. And I would very much like to uh, date your son... sir. And get to know him better." staring down at the ground Raleigh realizes he stepped in gum. _Well fuck me that is just gross. Looks like it's yellow. What in the fuck kinda gum is yellow? Who says 'Hey lets make yellow gum guys!'? Jesus chri-_

"So are you asking me or a blessing, or to just help you win my son over? Cause I'm on board with both. You're a good man Becket. Strong, smart, loyal, and honest. You'd be good for him. And god knows sometimes that boys head is so far up his ass no amount force can get it out, but he's my boy none the less, and I'd be happy to see him with you." Raleighs face split into a huge grin going form ear to ear

"But know this-"

_Oh shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit._

"If you hurt him-"

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

"So help me god Raleigh-" 

_Is it possible to piss your pants even if you have no urine in your body? I'm pretty sure it's possible._

"The Kaiju will be the least of your problems if I hear that you hurt my boy in anyway. Ya hear? Hell hath no fury like a father Becket. "

"I would never dream of hurting your son Herc. And I never will." Raleigh looked him striaght in the eye as he spoke. _  
_

"Good, now... about tomorrow..."

* * *

**DAY** **3**

 

Raleigh feels like a creeper. Like a creepy pedophile waiting for littel kids in an alley way with lolly pops kinda way.  _This better be worth it. Dammit Chuck where are you? There's only so much time one can spend at the gym....... Oh good! Here he is._

Chuck is currently walking down the corridor to get to his bunker for a quick shower before going to get some food. He's stepping on the steps, like he usually does to get to his room, but instead the usual concrete  _thump_ he hears most days, it's more like a  _crshhhhhh_. He lookes down to see a heart shaped box on the floor.

_Oh crap. Maybe he doesn't like it? I should've gone with the regular square box. Dammit! Oh wait no, he's picking it up. Oh my god! Yes! Whoop Whoop! Succe- wait. No. No no no no no no no. Shit he saw me!_

"Becket! Get the fuck over here." with the chocolate in one hand and teddy bear in the other he's giving Raleigh what he likes to call ' **The Hansen look of Death** '

Raleigh tries to casually, but fails miserably at, walk up to Chuck. Hands in his pockets, chin held high.

"Yeah?" His voice cracks just the tinest at the end.  _Nice. Being real fucking nonchalant aren't we Raleigh?_

"Don't you fucking 'yeah?' me. The hell is this?"  Chuck asks shoving the candy and bear in his face, but not letting them go.

""Well that my little dingo is chocolate, but to be more specific it's Hershey's chocolate. I heard it was your favorite. Something I leanred about you. I also learned you liked soft things, so I figured 'teddy bears are soft', and got you that as well."  _Not bad Becket. Doing a prett good job. Here pat yourself on the back._

"Why the hell did you get me this? Are you trying to ask me to be your valentine? How the hell did you know I liked Hershey's? Or that I liked soft things?" Chuck was growing more fidgety by second. If Raleigh didn't know any better he would think that this is the first time someones asked Chuck to be their valentine. There's a faint blush to Chucks face and he keeps squeezing the little teddy bear in his massive hands.  _That I want around my dick._

_God it's like I'm 14 again. I need Jesus, or lube. Either works for me._

" A magician never reveals his secrets. Besides what does it matter if I happen to know your favorite candy, or that you like soft things? You wanna get to know me I wanna get to know you. I got you candy and a bear, as my way of saying, yet again, that I'm sorry that I was a huge dick weed to you the other day and that me saying I want to get to know you isn't a joke. It's the gods honest truth. See?" he points to the items in Chucks hands.

" You are not a magician Becket. You probably just asked Mako or my Dad. Besides, who said this was a two sided thing?"

Raleigh was confused... "Whats what two sided? What?"

"This, this sharing of wanting to get to know each other. How do you know I want to get to know you?" 

_Are.You.Fucking.Kidding.Me._

"Chuck, if you didn't want to get to know me, you wouldn't have taken the time to express that I knew nothing about you. You see, and if,  _if,_ that were true you wouldn't have given a rats ass that I said you wou'd always be an asshole. You probably would've said something like 'Fuck off has-been', but instead you said 'You don't know anything about me', clearly indicating that you care, which in return shows you want to get to know me."  _I deducted that shit like a pro. Fucking natural Sherlock Holmes over here. I could totally be a detective if I wanted to._

Chuck stood there, wide eyed and breathing hard. It took a couple seconds but he finally cleared his throat and opened the door to his bunker. He stepped inside, put his things down and turned to look at Raleigh. 

"Yeah well as much as I appreciated all of that, it proved jack shit. Goodnight Becket and uh.. thanksforthecandyandbear." Chuck mumbled the last bit looking at the ground before he slammed his door shut. 

_Proved jack shit. Mother fucker I just Sherlocked Holmed your ass. I proved every thing. UGHHHHH. Why is your head so far up your ass Chuck?_

_You know what? If the dingo wants proof, then its proof the dingo shall get._

* * *


	2. Dirty little secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this one Raleigh sets out to prove to Chuck that he (Chuck), does want him (Raleigh).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one as good as the last one! Also, lots of Herc and Raleigh in this one. Nothing sexual though, just conversation. There's on part where the word rape is in here.... don't know if it'll trigger anyone. but yeah. It's not memories or flashbacks it's just Raleigh being.. well Raleigh. So yeah.. enjoy!

"What? Chocolate not enough?"  _Stupid Hansens, and their stupid shit eating grins. With their stupid ginger hair, and stupid sexy accent, and muscles. And God dammit Chuck why are you so stubborn?_

"No Herc. The chocolate worked just fine.. And if by fine you mean Chuck being emotionally constipaited and trying to play off that he doesn't like me, and this is a one sided kind of thing, then yes. The plan went fucking perfect." Raleigh started playing with his jello he got from the mess hall.

_I wonder why there's only ever blue jello? Is it like them being funny with the Kaiju and shit? If only it was jello, then maybe I could just eat away all my problems. All I'd have to do is walk into the middle of the ocean._

"Holy shit you've got it bad, don't you mate?" _No Hansen. No I don't have it bad. What makes you think I'm in love with your son?_

_Wait...... love?_

_Fuck me. I've got it bad. Worse then a teenage girl at comic-con._

"What makes you think I have it bad Herc?" Raleigh asks curiously, and also trying to play off like he _didn't just find out he's in love with **Hercules Hansens son.**_

"You just said you want to walk out in the middle of the ocean and eat away all your problems. I don't know if those Wei triplets got you anything, but if they say it's "organic", run away like your ass is on fire." Herc finishes off very serisouly, making sure to point right at Raleigh's face with his fork.

"Wha- no I- you think - Wei?- Organic? The hell Herc?"

"Look, forget the Wei's alright? Why don't you tell me what makes you wanna eat away all your probelms in the ocean so bad." And there was Max again, laying on the floor, sleeping soundly. Not a worry in the fucking world. 

_I bet you don't have to worry about emotionally constipaited female dogs do you? Nope, see you just get to go up to her, sniff her ass, and then mount her. No chocolates. No teddy bears, and most definitely no midnight blue balls. Maybe thats all I have to do. Just mount Chuck. No more beating around the bush._

_Yeah.. thats perfect, I'll just go and mount Chuck. JESUS CHRIST WHEN DID I BECOME A RAPIST?  Real fucking genius there Becket, but just a heads up for the future, YOU'RE NOT A FUCKING DOG._

_"_ Raleigh.. You still in there?"

"Uh yeah... sorry just uh, thinking. And well as for the eating away of my probelms..." Raleigh begins to rub his hand through his hair, but catches it.

"Yes?" Herc motions for Raleigh to keep talking

"Well it's Chuck. You see earlier Chuck got back from the gym and he got the chocolates, like we planned, and he thanked me for it and all, but not after saying he doesn't have feelings for me." a small frown sits upon Raleighs face at the very end.

_Fuck you Chuck. Why? Why? Why do I always go after the ones who are obviously never going to work out? Is this what being a teenage girl feels like? Cause I'm about to pop a vagina any minute now with all the emotional shit going on. Brb gonna watch the Notebook and cry over Ryan Goslings abs._

_And why the fuck is Herc laughing?_

_"_ What? What's so funny? Herc? Jesus are those tears? Herc what the hell is so funny? Hercccccccccccc?" Raleighs trying to lift him back into his seat so he can figure out what the hell is so damn funny.

"I-mmm so sorry I just- OH MY GOD CHUCK YOU STUPID CUNT- oh- god- my che- chest."

"Did you just call your kid a cunt?" _The fuck is with these australians?_

"Oi, calm down. It's affectionate where we come from" Herc's breathing is back to normal now. He still has tears in his eyes and his grin is like a fucking cheshire cat.

_That's where Chuck gets it...._

"Yeah and where you come from almost every animal is deadly. Serisouly, watch any show about 'Worlds Deadliest animals' or some shit, and at least five, **_five_** , come from fucking Australia." Raleigh spends countless nights staying up watching Animal Planet, it's a guilty pleasure.

"Uh huh whatever. Doesn't seem to want to stop you from getting in my sons pants."

_This mother fucker.._

"Yeah well, whatever. I'm never gonna get in his pants because he doesn't wanna get in mine."

"So what you're saying is, you only wanna get in my sons pants?" Herc's starting to give him that fucking death glare again.

"Wha- no. I-" _I am royally fucked. Worse then Napoleon when he invaded Russia in winter. From now on whenever someone says '"on a scale from one to invading Russia in the winter how bad is your idea?", they're gonna say "on a scale from one to saying you only want to get in Chuck's pants with his father sitting right in front of you, how screwed are you?_

"Relax Raleigh, I'm just fucking with you". By now Herc was laughing just as hard as earlier. "You should've seen the look on your face mate. Pure.Fucking.Terror".

_Oh yeah Herc. I'm fucking dying of laughter. Almost shit my pants, but oh no no it was just a joke. You should be a comedian. Anyone ever tell you that?_

"Not funny Herc. I thought you were gonna kill me. Now tell me why you were laughing." On the outside Raleigh's trying to look some what angry, but inside he's so fucking relieved. Like finding out when your favorite celebrity is, in fact, single kind of relieved.

"Right right. But god your face. Should've recorded that, but right, back to why I was laughing. I was laughing because you said Chuck had told you he didn't like you." Max jumped up at the sound of Chucks name.

"Oh so is it 'Laugh at Raleighs emotional pain' day?'" _Fucking Aussies man. I get that half the time you have to worry about just going in your own backyard, but come on. You can only stretch excuse so far for being cold and heartless on the inside._

 _  
_"No Raleigh, I'm not laughing at your pain I'm laughing at Chuck. World's biggest liar when it comes to admitting his feelings."

"So wait..... Are you saying Chuck does like me?" Hope spread all over Raleighs face in two seconds flat.

"Likes you? Mate, that guy fucking loves you. Has since he was fucking fifteen years old." Herc said it nonchalantly as if this  _wasn't_ the fucking greatest news to man.

"hnggggggg?" If Raleighs voice went any higher his balls would shrink back up into his body.

"Yeah. Fancied the fuck out of you let me tell ya. Watched every interview, had posters, little Gypsy Danger replica. The works. Pretty sure you're the reason he figured out he was gay to be honest." Scratching his brow and leaning down to pet Max, Herc looked up at him with warm expression on his face.

"So, what you're saying is that I'm the reason your son is gay, and that he's been infatuated with me since he was fifteen?" _Holy fuck when did I die and go to heaven?_

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't know how many times I caught him having a wank looking at the poster of you above his bed. Lead to some really awkard conversations, and eventual acceptence of the fact that he liked guys, but yeah. He's liked you for a long time Raleigh."

_Okay no but seriously, when did I die? Was it fighting a Kaiju? It was probably fighting a Kaiju._

"... He.. thought of me when... you know... " Raleighs tries to discretly make the hand motions under the table, not wanting to draw attention.

"Oh you mean DID I EVER CATCH MY SON TOUCHING HIS PENIS TO A PICTURE OF YOU RALEIGH BECKET? Why yes, yes I did." Herc currently has the worlds biggest shit eating grin on his face, and the attention of just about everyone in the mess hall.

_This is possibly the most awkward hard on I've ever had in my life. Really, nothing could possibly beat this. Not even standing on a stage during live T.V. could beat how fucking impossibly awkward this is. And oh god is that Mako. Oh shit she looks terrified. Christ almightly what did I do to deserve this?_

" Why the fuck would you say that out loud?!" Raleigh finishes off in a hushed whisper hoping that the two russians will just _look the fuck away because my face literally cannot get anymore red at this point. I probably have a fucking fever at this rate._

"Cunt deserves. He took all the rest of the vegemite last night. Wanker. And besides, pretty much everyone here knows he's had a crush on you. Sure, they didn't know that he masterbated to you, but whatever life moves on, and so do we right?"

"No. No. Life does not move on when you scream out your son touches his.. his. his dick! when thinking about me." _Jesus is the air conditioning even on?_

"Oh what? Does that embarrass you? Like I give a fuck. Like I said, nothing here nobody doesn't know already." Herc startes eating an apple as if they're talking about the horrendous fucking weather in Hong Kong, and  _not_ his sons dick.

"Okay fine whatever. Back to you know, normal conversation, if Chuck liked me so much, why does he act like he hates me?" _With all the advanced technology now a days, they should've made a pill, or cream, or anything really that can get rid of a boner is public without drawing attention._

_HA! Yancy always said he thought of naked mole rats having sex with each other. Does that work? Oh, yes, yes it does actually. Pretty fucking affective._

_But back to Herc._

Herc now has a sort of soff, sad look to his eyes. He's put his apple down and gently petting Max _who is already back alseep. What the fuck man?_  

"Chuck has always wanted to be a Jaeger. Sure maybe not right when he had turned 18, but down the road, it was always his end game. Shit happens. The program needed more pilots then they could make, but with Chuck having been in training since he was fifteen, since his mu-... since his Mum died, he was the perfect candidate. Moral of the story, Chucks always wanted to become a Jaeger, he just didn't want is this soon. But when he was younger and completley head over heels for you, he knew he wanted to be just like you and Yancy. More like you, but he liked Yancy just as well." 

"Anyways, so when he would train, and study hard in school and I would ask him 'why are you pushing yourself so much?', his response would be 'cause, I wanna be just like Raleigh'. He admired your skill, amibition, and smarts. His dream was to always meet you and get a photo with you. I swear to you that boy would've made a shrine for you in his room, given the chance." Herc had a small smile sitting upon his lips, as did Raleigh.

"But....... "

_But?_

_......._

_Oh._

_Yancy._

"But then Yancy died, and you... took an extended break from the program." Herc looked at him with a little pity.

"It's okay Herc. You can say it. I got scared and ran away. Nothing nobody here doesn't already know." Raleigh was trying to lighten the mood. He didn't know if it was more for himself or Herc. _  
_

"Yeah well, you left, for five years. You actually left right when Chuck joined the program. Right at 18 and nobody to look up to. He couldn't look up to me, I was a shit father. I'm-I'm trying to make up for that now, but it was always you he wanted to be like. So when he figured out you left, well, needless to say he was pissed. You didn't turn him into an asshole, he was always like that, but that's the reason why he acts like he hates you. He admired you and worshipped you in every way possible, but then you just disapeared."

Raleigh had no idea what to say.  _I mean what **do** you say to that? 'Oh sorry about being your kids idol and vanishing into thin air when he needed me the most. Want a beer?'". _

And the fact that Chuck looked up to  _him_ and not his own  _father_ **.**

Well, if Raleigh didn't already feel like crap before for leaving, he sure as shit did now. 

"I'm.... I'm really sorry Her-".

"Don't apologize mate. I don't mind that he doesn't look up to me. I mean I drift with the fucker after all I know deep down he loves me. Besides I'd rather he look up to you than fucking Russians... No offense." Herc waved over to where the Russians were sitting.

"Non taken. Your kid's an asshole anyways."

Raleigh wasn't sure which one repsonded, he was still to busy looking at the ground processing everything Herc had just said.

Herc turned his attention back to Raleigh, "Look, mate, you don't have to apologize or prove yourself to me, I know what a good pilot _and_ person you are. The only person you need to convince is Chuck, and now with everything I've just said you have more than enough to convince that you know he want you too." 

_This must be what it's like to be a girl and have a crush. I have literally no idea what the fuck is going on with my body right now. Maybe I should talk to Mako?...._

"Hey, Becket, look something you should know.."

_Oh christ on a bike what the fuck is it now?  What did I do?_

"He really likes Pad Thai."

_What the fuck does Pad Thai have to do with anything?_

"Like.. He really really like it."

Confusion was still all over Raleighs face.

"There's a restaurant down town that has really good Pad Thai."

_Thats great Herc! Since when did you start writing reviews for restaurants?_

"Becket.. Jesus fuck you two were made for each other weren't you? Are you paying attention son? I'm telling there's a place, where you two can eat, together, nobody else, just you two, like a date."

"yeah?...oh, Oh OOOOHHHH. Yeah totally got it now. We're good." _No need to be fucking cryptic about it, 'You have to answer the riddle if you wanna pass the troll bridge', yeah? Well fuck you troll._

"Jesus about time. Anyway, if you wanna ask him he should be in his room now. It's his off day from the gym."

"Really? Okay. Yeah. I'll go ask him. For sure. Totally. On it. Right now. Going. To ask Chuck. On a date. Right now. At this very moment. I'm Leaving. As we speak. To ask your son. On a date. With me. Together. Alone. The two of us. Out. By ourselves. For the whole night. Alooone. Nobody else there. God knows when we'll be back. Could be late. Might not see him till the next morning." 

"I really admire how you played off you being nervous by acting like I actually give a shit that you might end up having sex with my son. Just because I've been a pilot for 20 odd years doesn't mean I don't know how dating works". Herc was giving Raleigh a side grin, "Besides you've got a tell when your nervous."

_Shit_

_My hand was running through my hair._

Raleigh looked down at his left hand.

_Traitor._

"Also one more thing Raleigh, I wouldn't expect much on the first date."

"Uhhhhhhhh......."

"If there's one thing I can say about my son, it's that he's exactly like his old man when it comes to dating. We always tease the ones we like the most Becket. Don't say you haven't been warned." And with that Herc stood and started to walk out of the mess hall, Max happily trotting beside him.

_Whale shit. Chuck just plays hard to get for fun...... I'm so fucking screwed._

* * *

"I know your dirty little secret Hansen."

"The fuck you goin on about over there eskimo? What secret?" Chuck looks up from the book he's reading and  _holy shit Chuck reads. Can I fuck you now? And he's got readig glasses.. oh my fawk. I didn't know I could get turned on by_ _glasses_. 

"I said, I know your Dirty.Little.Secret.Hansen."  _Trying to be smug isn't your strong point._

"Yeahhhh. Repeating what you said slower is helping no one. So you done trying to be all discreet and fucking mystery man over there?" By now Chucks rolled up to where he's sitting straight up on the bed, book on his left side, Max on his right.

_Fucking Max._

_Smug little bitch. It's like he knows how bad I want Chuck._

_Sitting over there letting him pet you huh? Knowing he'd rather touch you than me?_

_You are Chucks dog... aren't you?_

_Just cause you're cute, doesn't make you any less of an asshole._

_Asshole._

"You done giving my dog the death glare Becket?"

"Uh what? Yeah, yeah but um. Right dirty little secret. You have one. And I know it." 

"For fuck sake Becket, you gonna tell me what it is or not? Cause incase you didn't notice, what with trying to be mystery man over here, I was reading a book." Chuck's starting to look annoyed.

"Alright fine. You wanna know the secret?"

"No. Becket. No I don't. Cause I've only asked you stupid eskimo ass like five times to tell me but please, don't. Keep it to yourself." Chuck rolled his eyes so hard Raleigh was suprised they didn't get stuck.

"Fine. Asshole have it your way. Your secret is that you admire me."  _How you like them apples? Beeootch?!_

 _"_ Um you must be sadly mistaken. See-"

"Ah ah ah. Don't try and deny it. You admire me. Maybe not as much now, but when you were fifteen, you fucking Loved.Me." Raleighs moved across the room, there's about five feet of space in between them.

"Okay Becket. Time for you to fuck off back to your igloo. Bye. See you later."

"Why? Whats the matter Chuck? Don't wanna have to admit to my face that I was the reason you relaized you were gay? That you had the hots for people with cocks? Hmmm? Or is it just my cock you're hot for?" Raleighs stepped closer, to the point where it was boarderline bursting each other's bubbles.

"I um- I don't know what you're tal-"

"Don't deny it dingo. You had the hots for me back then and you still do. I heard that your Dad walked in on you from time to time touching your self to a poster of me above your bed. I bet you a thousand bucks, it was the poster of me shirtless..... It was that one? Right Hansen?"

Chuck could only manage a nod. His pupils blown and breathing becoming heavier by the second.

"You loved, admired, and respected me up until the moment I left."

Chuck's breathing came to a stop.

"I was your role model. Idol. Someone to look up to. And I just vanished. And for that I really truly am sorry."

Chucks breathing came back slower, but steady.

"I can sit here and apologize to you all day about what an asshole I was five years ago, or...."

Chucks breathing was starting to become erratic again. He stood off the bed until him and Raleigh were face to face. Noses almost touching.

"Or what? Becket." _His breath smells like strawberries. Holy hell this is paradise._

"Or.. I can take you on a date as an apology. I heard of this really great Thai place downtown. I've been meaning to go try it." Raleigh made sure to put extra punctuation on the "trrrrry". His lips sticking out far enough to graze Chuck's.

"You're asking me out on a date?"

"Thats what I said.. isn't it?"

Chuck's tongue darted out and licked his lips, just barely touching Raleigh's.

"Yeah... lets do that. Tomorrow. 8. Meet me at the gates. Wear someting nice Becket."

"Oh, anything for you babe." They were still face to face. Both of them refusing to back up.

"What did you call me?" 

"Oh do you not like that one? How about honey? Sweetheart. _Charles_?"

If Raleigh had not known any better, he would've said Cuck was hiding a cucumber in his pants. One that was sticking straight up. Hitting Raleigh sqaure in the crotch.

"Oh.. so it's the last one that's got you intrested huh? _Charles._ I could get used to saying that. Kinda just rolls off the tongue doesn't it? I'll see you tomorrow Charles. 8 o clock. Don't be late."

Raleigh took one last look at Chuck, noticing that his expressoin had gone from angry, to flat out turned on and horny. Raleigh also turned to look at Max.

_That's right mother fucker. We're going on a date. And **you're** not invited. Suck on that!_

Raleigh turned to leave the room.

"Hey Becket?"

"Yeah Chuck?"

Raleigh turned back around to see Chuck trying to hide his erection behind the book. Which wasn't helping at all. Which was good. Cause it was a big book. That couldn't help cover Chucks erection. Which meant that Chuck had a big cock. Which was always good news.

"Whats with the tease act? I would've said yes with out the whole... teasing and stuff. Not that I didn't like it!"

"Well regaurdless Chuck. I heard from your Dad that you're just like him. If I remember correctly he said 'We tease the ones we like the most', so given that, I just wanted you to know that two can play at that game Hansen." And with that winked and walked off, leaving a shocked and horny Hansen in his room.

 _See you tomorrow dingo. Prepared to be fucking whooed._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN. How will the date go? Good or bad? Just have to wait and see. Also expect Newt and Mako in the next one. About time they made an appearance don't you think? 
> 
> Once again, comment below for suggestions or critiques. This is gonna be a series, well it already is so yeah. I'm open to ideas. c:
> 
> SO THIS IS IN CAPS SO EVERYONE CAN SEE THIS, BUT I'VE HAD A FAMILY EMERGENCY SO THIS WON'T BE UPDATED UNTIL MAYBE MONDAY.. SORRY GUYS!!!!!!1 IT'LL BE WORTH IT THOUGH! PROMISE! JUST BEAR WITH ME YEAH?


	3. The date... Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Chuck and Raleigh go on their special date ;3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally re-wrote the beginning like 50 fucking times..I had no damn clue how to start this one.

 

* * *

 

**_DAY 3_**

 

_You have 4 hours to get ready Becket, what the fuck are you going to wear?_

To anyone else this would be the scene out of a teen drama where the girl is currently throwing all of the clothes she has all over the room in a very dramatic manner, but to Raleigh, he was simply looking for something to wear. Something that was comfortable, sexy, and wouldn't make him sweat a lot.

_When did picking out clothes become so god damn hard? This is worse then trying to kill a Kaiju. At least then I don't have to worry about one of them going 'oo girl is that a blue sweater? Blue's not really your color." I'm going to need to go shopping._

_Fuck._

 Raleigh walks out of his bunker and bumps in to Newt. 

"Oh sorry about that man. Didn't see you there. How are you? Still killing Kaiju? Well of course you are you're a pilot, I just meant that ya know, I was- "

_Newt's style isn't too bad. Granted that ,yes, his clothes are tight enough to suffocate his balls, and make it hard to bend over, but it's not too bad._

"Newt."

"And I'm just gonna get going and wait yeah? You said my name. Do you need something? Someon-"

"Newt, just listen okay? I have a date tonight. And I have absolutely nothing to fucking wear. I need your help." 

Newt stared at Raleigh like he grew a third head. 

_That's the same face dingo made at me when I gave him the chocolates._

"You, Raleigh Becket, want my help?" 

"Uh, yes. That's what I just said." 

"Yeah I know, I just... Clothes? Really? Of all the shit you could need help with. Kaiju behaivor, when the next attack is, anything Kaiju related really, but no. You need my help getting ready for a  _date._ " 

_Wow, sassy mother fucker over here. You and Chuck been hanging out together? Giving each other pointers on how to be the world's sassiest fucking people to ever roam the earth? I'm pretty sure if Stacker gave you and dingo megaphones, all you would have to do is talk into the damn thing, and the Kaiju would get so fed up,  they'd go back in the breach and close it themselves._

"I can go ask Tendo if you're gonna be a dick hole about it."

"I'm not being a dick hole. But fine. Fine. I'll help you get ready for your date. How much time do we have?" 

"4 hours.. well now more like 3 and a half."  

Newt looked down at his watch, then back at Raleigh. 

"I guess we better get started then huh? And I'm guessing skinny jeans don't have a chance do they?"

"Yeah no. I like my balls to not suffocate."

"Shame.. you have great legs Raleigh. You could really pull them off." 

Raleigh and Newt started to walk towards the gate, so they could had into the city. 

_Wonder if Chuck likes my legs?_

* * *

_  
_"Newt I said no skinny jeans. The fuck are these?" Raleigh point down the the twenty pairs of jeans Newt is somehow managing to hold in his arms.

"But.. they're not  _that_ skinny. Plenty of leg room.. and crotch room too. Come on, just try it on?" He holds the clothes out to Raleigh.

"Fine. I'll try it on."

Raleigh walks in to the dressing room staring at himself in the mirror. Wondering how the hell his life got to the point where he went clothes shopping with Newton. He starts to put on the pants, but they won't go past his thigh.

_Not skinny my fat ass._ **One** _of my legs could fit in_ **both**   _of these pant legs._

Raleigh puts those pants back on the hanger, because he was a _fucking gentlemen. I'm not just gonna throw the clothes all over the place._ He reaches down to pick up the next pair of pants, they were leather. 

He doesn't even bother trying to put them on.

He goes to the next pair, they're a nice shade of dark blue, kind've rugged looking, but no douchey holes any where _._ Raleigh starts to put the pants on..

_They fit so far. This is good, very promising._

But like all good things, they must come to an end. Right when Raleigh starts to button the jeans, he realizes the waist is just barely big enough for him to actually button the pants.

_This gives a whole new fucking meaning to muffin top. God are ANY  jeans going to fit me?_

"Raleigh your body is what people use as motivation to get healthier. Your fit ass doesn't have a muffin top. Now quit your bitching and put some pants on and come out here so I can see you in them." Raleigh pokes his head to see Newton casually flipping through a magazine. There's a huge Kaiju on the front, with a picture of Gipsy Danger next to it. Newton sees Raleigh looking and looks at him through the brim of his glasses. He offers Raleigh a smile that comes off as, 'Yes? Do you have a problem?'. Ralegh just grunts and goes back into the fitting room.

_Bastard. Alright jeans okay._

He picks the next pair, they have chains on them.

_No._

The next are a dark red.

_Period pants. Yes of course!_

_Fucking christ._

Next are teel. Then yellow, then lime green.

_No. Hell no. Fuck no._

Raleigh spots some jeans near the bottom of the pile, they look like a dark grey color, slim fit, perfect for Raleigh.

_These better work or I'm going naked._

He starts to pull the pants up slowly, as though if he were to pull them up slowly, they were more likely to fit. He finally gets to the waist and so far they do fit. He buttons them up and they don't hug, squeez, or make anything uncomfortable.

_Holy shit..... they fit.... and they don't look weird as fuck._

"I FOUND PANTS THAT FIT!" Raleigh comes out of the fitting room in just his pants, forgetting to put a shirt on. He looks at Newt with a huge smile on his face, after all, he did just find pants that fit.

"Raleigh thats great man, but uh where's your shirt?" Newt's looking all around the room noticing all the women _and_ men that are staring at Raleigh. 

"What do you mean It's right he- oh.. Yeah well um, while I'm out here how do I look?" Raleigh shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Well considering you're half dressed and look like a god, the pants are great. Now hurry up and put these shirts on." Newt hands him a pile of 10 or so shirts.

"Okay. And they really do look good? You're not fucking with me?"

"No Raleigh I'm not yanking your chain. Now go! We only have 2 hours left!"

Raleigh grabs the shirts and walk back in to the dressing room. After awhile he finds a plain white shirt. The neck line is crew neck. He walks out with a cocky smile on his face. 

_"Finally._  The hell took you so lon- oh.. wow.... um.. okie dokie hot stuff... there's your outfit." 

"Think so? Don't think it's a little to.... ya know.. 'fuck me'?

"No no. It's perfect, just wear a hoody over that and then a leather jacket on top and by the end of the nigh Chuck will be all over you. Guaranteed." 

"Well, if you say so." _I look hot. I'm hot. I know it. I'm hot and I know it. Dingo won't be able to resist me._

"Okay big shot. We gotta get back to Shatterdome now so you can get ready. You've got exactly 1 hour before  _the_ date." Newton's eyebrows do a little dance at the end. 

" _The_ date? Really?" 

"Yeah man. You got Chuck to agree to a date. That's pretty big man. Anyways lets go pay so we can get back." Raleigh walked back into the changing room and put his own clothes back on. They walked to the front and payed for the clothes.

_Wonder what dingos gonna wear..._

* * *

7:57

_3 minutes. It's all good. You'll be fine. He'll show up._

7:58

_2 minutes to go. Good god these clocks are going slower on purpose. My hands are sweating, oh my jesus this is gross. Chuck won't want to hold hands with me._

7:59

_Why am I breathing heavy? Oh thats right, it's because I'm going on a date with Chuck Hansen. Chuck. Hansen. This is really happening. Is- Is that butterflies in my stomach? Holy shit this hasn't happnened since 8th grade with that girl, fuck what was her name?...... Well it wasn't Chuck Hansen so it doesn't matter._

8:00

_Fuck me. These butterflies have turned into a fucking stampede of elephants. I can't breathe jesus, what the hell is wrong with me?_

"Calm down eskimo. I'm hot, but I'm not that hot." 

"Chuck? Is that you?"

"No. I'm god, I've come to tell you that due to budget cuts you've been damned to hell." Chuck rolls his eyes so hard, he probably busts a vein. 

"There's no need to be a sarcastic jerk about it. It's dark, perfect reason to be confused as to who is standing in front of me." 

"Uh huh, sure what ever Becket." Chuck winks at Raleigh and gives him a sexy side grin. Raleigh's pretty sure his heart just stopped.

_So this is heaven? Fuck yeah. I can get down with this... So can my dick apparently._

Chuck clears his throat and looks at Raleigh.

"First off, I didn't know a wink could have _that_ much of an effect" he points at Raleigh's crotch, "Second, we should probably head out, if we're gonna eat, and stuff."

Raleigh shuffles his pants awkardly "Yeah uh, for sure. Come on."

They both start to walk into the city. Every now and then Raleigh will look over and look at Chuck. He notices that Chuck's wearing simple denim jeans with a black henely rolled up just above the elbows. Chuck catched him starring every now and then and will let a small smile slip on his face. Raleigh will turn away and blush. Some people notice them, ask for autographs, pictures, or even simple hugs. Raleigh is more then happy to oblige, but Chuck is heasitant everytime someone asks him for anything. At first Raleigh thinks that maybe Chuck doesn't like other people touching him. It isn't until another  _guy_ comes up and asks Raleigh for a picture and hug, that he realizes, Chuck only has a problem with other people touching  _Raleigh._

_OH MY FUCK IF THAT ISN'T THE HOTTEST SHIT IN THE PLANET THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS._

They keep walking, but Raleigh can see Chuck is still pretty tense. He wants to talk to him, but  _come on. This is dingo we're talking about here. Closest thing I'm going to get to an asnwer is 'Fuck off. I'm fine'._

The silence continues for awhile. Raleigh pulls his hands out of his pockets cause they're sweating too much, wanting the cool night air in Hong Kong to dry them.  _When the hell did my hands sweat so much?_  He's about to run a hand through his hair when decides he'd rather  _not_ have Chuck know that he's nervous as hell.

 Raleigh's pretty sure the date is going horrible until he feels another hand slip into his, and give it a gentle squeez. 

"I'm fine eskimo. I'm just really well, I don't know, but I'm fine. It's going great." Chuck offers him a small smile and he returns it. Raleigh's not too convinced that Chuck's actually fine. He's about to just let it go when it hits him.

_Herc said his dream was to meet me and take a picture with me. And all night I've been taking pictures with other people._

_I'm an asshole. Officially. Just a huge, gaping hole full of ass. I am that. That is me. We are one._

Raleigh spots a woman on the street and decides to ask her for a favor. He lets go of Chuck's hand and walks over to her. This earns him a look of confusion and hurt that you wouldn't be able to notice unless you took the time to study Chuck's face. Which isn't something Raleigh does all the time. Cause that would make him a creeper. 

"Hi ma'am could I ask you to take a picture of us please?" Raleigh hands the woman his phone, already in camera mode. 

"Yes yes of course. You and uh, this gentleman?" She points over at Chuck who's standing there, wide eyed and heavily breathing. Raleigh thinks he's done something wrong until Chuck clears his throat, smiles from ear to ear and walks over towards Raleigh. 

_My heart honestly hurts right now. I'm going to need to get checked out when we go back._

 The woman had to retake the picture about 5 times becasue Chuck couldn't stop starring at Raleigh. In the end the photo was Chuck's cocky side grin, Raleigh's small kind smile and them holding hands. Some people would say they look cheesy ,but  _god dammit do I fucking love it. This is getting framed and put on my wall._

They eventually made it to the restaurant and got a booth to sit down in. Chuck still had the huge smile on his face and couldn't stop looking at the picture, which was currently the wall paper on his phone.

"So... you really like that picture huh?" Raleigh takes a sip from his water. He doesn't drink on the first date. Chuck, how ever, couldn't give two shits and orders a pint.

"Shut up. I _like_ it. I don't  _love_ it. The lighting just really makes my face look good." Chuck shuts off his phone and puts it in his pocket. 

"Whatever you say dingo. I know you love it."

"Yeah? And how would you know that Becket?"

Raleigh shrugs, "Herc told me."

"Traitor."

"Oh come on, it's not as bad as him telling me you fantasized about me when masterbating." Raleigh starts to rub his foot against Chuck's calf.

Chuck gasps and tenses up before slowly relexing in to the touch. "You're right, but then again, for a couple months I thought about that one engineer, from New York? What was his name?.... Oh! Jonathan. Yeah, for a couple months it was Jonathan laying over me, not you."

Raleigh's leg stopped moving at 'Jonathan'.

"What was that?" Raleigh's voice sounds like he's Mariah Carrey in the booth.

_The fuck kind've name is Jonathan?_

"You heard me. For awhile I had to fantisize about someone else." Chuck drinks from his cup starring at Raleigh.

"Yeah well you're on a date with _me. Not_ Jonathan, so... yeah."

"You are on a date with me." Chuck's huge grin returned and he looked at Raleigh through his lashes.

"And I'm very happy to be.... On a date with you at that is."

"Really? Cause I thought you were talking about being out in Hong Kong at 9 at night."

"Yeah yeah, shut it Mr. Sarcasm." Raleigh reached for Chuck's hand and started rubbing his thumb over Chuck's.

"This is honestly really nice.. Raleigh.... thanks. Don't think it could get any better." Chuck squeezes Raleigh's hand before picking up the menu. 

_We still have half the night left dingo, this is just the begining._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little more serious, and complete and total shit. So much has been going on this week, so sorry it sucks and it's not funny. Next will be back to normal though. Funny inner monologues and Mako will make an appearance too. And I'm bringing Herc back because nobody can have too much Papa Hansen. So even though this one sucks, just bear with me till the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fan fiction I've written. I really REALLY appreciate feed back. I'll be making this into a series, so if you liked this well then... theres more to come! Which does in fact include copious amounts of fluff and smut. Oh and I don't own anything Pacfic Rim and all that fancy shmancy stuff.


End file.
